Dobro Pozhalovat 'v Katsu
by K.Haruyuki
Summary: [Rus: Welcome to Katsu] An unfortunate incident links a cook from a simple Japanese restaurant to a mysterious man on one of the last cold December nights in St. Petersburg. But that's only the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is very light. Things will just start to get more... interesting from the next chapter on.**

**This fic will also have something special. At the end of each chapter there will be a question and you dear readers should tell me what you think. This way, you can help me create this story. I need at least 5 answers till wednesday to began work on this.**

**Inspired by midnight Diner: Tokyo Stories by Netflix. (I read and like the manga too)**

**I have a Beta now! Thank you very much Amazingmoox! You are really a big help for me.**

**I have a twitter. Check eiennosekai for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. I also post there polls and small snipets for the newest chapters.**

**~x~**

It happens suddenly. It's almost 10pm and Yuuri Katsuki was about to open his small restaurant in the suburb of St. Petersburg, Russia, when he meets a silver-haired man sitting on the sidewalk, passed out and holding an empty bottle of vodka.

"Hello?" He asks in English, moving his right hand to the man's shoulder to poke him.

Having no answer and unable to leave him there, Yuuri finds himself being forced to take him in his arms and put him inside and lay him on his couch and cover him with a blanket.

"Vicchan." He tells his little pet poodle. "If he wakes up, let me know."

The dog barks, as if he understands what he means. Yuuri pats him, and goes back to work at his restaurant. Soon, the first customers come and Yuuri picks up the orders, preparing the food in his small and practical kitchen.

**...**

Viktor Nikiforov wakes up with a severe headache in a completely unknown place. The second thing you notice is that he is lying on a couch and that he is using a blanket. The other is the cold snout that smells of his right hand.

"Makkachin?" He asks, his voice hoarse.

Blinking a few times to catch up, he realizes that he is not his poodle but a small one. _A puppy?_ _Or a Mini Poodle?_ The puppy, noticing that he has awakened, walks away, heading for a door and starting to bark. Victor frowns, not understanding the dog's behavior until he sees the door open and a very cute young man crouch down to pet him and talk to him in a strange language. The boy gives the dog a plate of food, and Victor listens to his own belly grows. Loudly.

The young man looks at him in surprise, and Victor would surely die of embarrassment if he laughed in his face.

" _English? _" He asks, surprising him for it.

" _Yes? _" Viktor replies, causing the young man to smile slightly.

"My name is Yuuri, and this is Vicchan. You're inside my Japanese restaurant." He says, tilting his face a little, then he points to another door. "That door is a bathroom. You can get yoursef refreshed just before you walk out this door and sit down. Do you want to eat something specific?"

"Chocolate Cake?" Viktor asks, rubbing his eyes.

"OK." Yuuri says, leaving the room and Victor keeps looking where he left with surprise.

**...**

Yuuri is surprised that he ordered chocolate cake. But it seems to be something very important to him.

_Good thing he has the ingredients and utensils to make one._

"Chef, what are you preparing?" Mila, one of his loyal customers, asks as he notices the Japanese boy preparing something in his kitchen.

"Cake." He responds by putting everything to be stirred in a mixer.

"Oh, that is nice!" She exclaims excitedly. "I want a piece too."

But before Yuuri can respond, the silver-haired, blue-eyed man appears, looking around.

"Well, well. What a handsome man came out of your room, Chef!" Mila exclaims, whistling.

"Miss Mila, I may be gay, but that doesn't mean I won't be jumping from man to man." Yuuri says, his face completely red. "Sit down, please."

Yuuri puts pieces of sushi on a small rectangular tray and places it in front of Victor along with a pair of chopsticks, and sauces.

"Sorry, but the cake will not come out soon." He says, smiling and walking away to meet another customer.

**...**

Yuuri said this is a restaurant, but the place is simple and too small compared to a diner or coffee shop. It's small and simple, but it's also cozy. Viktor, on his travels abroad, knows Japanese cuisine, and never thought he would find such a restaurant in this part of St. Petersburg. Taking the chopsticks, he starts eating one of the sushi served to him and is surprised to be tasty.

" _Vkusno! _" He exclaims, causing Yuuri to be surprised and the other customers to laugh.

"That's right!" The red-haired girl next to him says, raising a glass. "Chef Yuuri's food is really _vkusno _!"

In this everyone bursts out laughing, including Viktor. Looking into the kitchen, he can see the back of the cook, who moves gracefully as he prepares something, and Viktor can see how much the jeans he wears are making his butt and legs stand out for them.

"That, my new friend, should be considered one of the wonders of the world." Mila says, making him look at her with surprise. "Too bad he's gay. But so am I. So who am I to complain."

"Are you sure you can say that out here?" Viktor asks, frowning.

"You never came to this part of town?" She asks, looking at him seriously.

"No." Victor answers, pale. "Apparently I got drunk and my co-workers left me here."

"This is shit." She says, and Viktor nods, thinking the same thing.

"Okay." Yuuri says, approaching them. "Your cake is in the oven. Do you want something else to eat in the meantime?"

"Can I have a glass of water and a headache pill first?" Viktor asks, feeling the pain come back in full force.

"I have a pill." Mila says, removing a pack from her purse and holding out a pill for him.

Yuuri gives him a glass of water, who drinks it right after the pill.

"Chef, I want Katsudon!" A new customer arrives at the store, already sitting next to Mila.

"OK!" Yuuri exclaims, returning to the kitchen.

Soon the smell of fried pork spreads through the restaurant, making everyone's mouth water.

"Chef, I want too!" Mila exclaims excitedly.

"Me too!"

"One more here!"

"Can I have too?" Viktor asks shyly.

"Sure." Yuuri says, smiling broadly at them.

Almost half an hour later, Yuuri serves large bowls of a delicious-looking dish. When Viktor takes the first bite, he again widens his eyes. He looks at the other customers, who look at each other right after taking the first bite and nod.

" _VKUSNO!" _They scream, and starting to laugh out loud.

Yuuri gets scared, not expecting their screams and ends up laughing too, while taking the ready cake from the oven.

Viktor has never eaten such a tasty Katsudon when he was in Japan. He devours the dish, realizing that most of the customers do the same with their food. They end up drinking the soup from the bowl, letting out a breath when they finish.

Looking at the clock on the wall of the restaurant, he is startled to be almost 4 am and Yuuri continues to work in the kitchen while customers continue to eat and talk animatedly.

"Katsu only closes at 6 am." He hears Mila saying and looks at her with surprise. "Chief Katsuki opens every day at 10 pm and only closes at 6."

"But doesn't this time drive away the clientele?" Viktor asks, frowning.

"Not necessarily." She responds, smiling at him. "Katsu is a simple restaurant, designed to serve all people equally, without any prejudice for being homosexual, prostitutes, separated parents, street performers, and even people without a home or work."

"Does he give food for free?" Viktor asks, surprised.

"If he gets enough money, yes." Another customer responds seriously. "But that hasn't been happening lately. A bank is charging him for the loan he made to build this restaurant and the value is absurd."

"Sometimes he runs out of food so he can pay back this loan and have cooking ingredients for us." Another customer says, and frowns. "But on second thought, shouldn't he have paid all the debt anymore?"

"That's what I'm thinking too. He has been a client for two years and he always paid the bank monthly." Mila responds, and Viktor frowns.

"Do you know which bank is?" Viktor asks, not expecting to hear something like this from them.

"Sberbank." Yuuri responds, looking at them with folded arms. "Did you know it's ugly to gossip about someone in his face?"

"Sorry Chef!" Customers say at the same time.

Viktor apologizes too, breathing a sigh of relief to see Yuuri smile again.

"You're lucky I like all of you." Yuuri says, returning to the kitchen and emerging shortly after holding firmly a cake.

_The cake Viktor had ordered._

Yuuri puts him on the highest bench, facing him, who looks at him in surprise.

"So ... here is the cake." Yuuri says, tilting her face to him. "Should I cut him for you?"

"Err ... can we sing Happy Birthday first?" Viktor asks, completely embarrassed. "Today I'm 28 years old."

Yuuri and the other customers look at him in surprise, not expecting this from him.

"Wait!" Yuuri screams, running to the kitchen and stirring something over there.

Soon he returns and puts a candle on top of the cake, lighting it with a lighter.

"Perfect." He says, taking two steps back and looking at everyone, who smile broadly and start singing happy birthday to Victor, who blows the candle after making a wish.

Yuuri cuts the cake and gives the first slice to Victor, who pushes the plate back to him.

"I want you to have it. After all if it weren't for you I would have a sad and lonely birthday again." He says, surprising him.

"That's good then. That this year and every one after can now be different." Yuuri smiles, taking the plate and placing it beside the cake.

He caters to the customers first, before eating his piece, and Viktor finds himself enchanted by that kind and sexy man. He watches Yuuri lick his lips to wipe off the chocolate icing on them, and feels his heart pounding and his body react involuntarily.

_Oh. He's falling in love._

_Deep._

_But he should not._

_After all he wears a wedding ring on his left hand._

**...**

Yuuri is happy to bring a little joy on the birthday of that handsome man he doesn't know the name of yet. _Should he ask? Or should he open this wallet he just had in his hand while the man was in his arms?_

_But ... he sees the ring on his finger._ _And he knows what it really means._

_**So… should Yuuri wait for his return to his restaurant, or he should open the wallet?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided not to leave more questions. Thank you very much jura_mirahe0791 on AO3 for helping me a lot with this fic.**

**Warning: Murder at the end of the chapter**

**I have a Beta now! Thank you very much Amazingmoox! You are really a big help for me.**

**I have a twitter. Check eiennosekai for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. I also post there pools for extra entry and small snipets for the newest chapters.**

**~x~**

Viktor finds himself in his office late at night. He has a computer on and in his hands, sheets of paper with the Sberbank bank stamp on top. On his computer, he can see the same logo, and he's frowning. He then lets out a long breath and decides it's worth risking for it. _But first…_

"Georgi? Hi, this is Viktor. "He says as soon as he calls someone from his cell phone. "You work at one of Sberbank's agencies, right? Could you check something for me? "

" _Viktor? Of course I can. _" He listens on the other end of the line. " _What do you want? _"

"You could check me out a loan debt in Katsuki's name. K-A-T-S-U-K-I. "Viktor spells, leaning back in his chair and looking out his office window.

" _Katsuki? I remember him. A very nice guy who wanted to open a restaurant. If he paid everything right, he must have paid off the debt in March…_" Georgi breaks off, and Viktor swallows hard. " _This is weird. It says here that Katsuki got a new loan, but on the date used, our agency shouldn't be open because of a security network problem. _"

"Can you check if there are more people who are supposed to have loaned that date?" Viktor asks, tilting his face and looking toward his front door, which opens and closes shortly after a slender figure enters.

"Vitya, I think you should change that burnt-out lamp at the entrance. It will end up being bad for your business."

"Nah, it's a lot of work. And I like the suspense of guessing what kind of person would break into an office of your bratva, "Viktor comments, raising his right index finger to his mouth, asking for silence.

" _There are 15 more people. _" Georgi says, on the other end of the line.

This ends up making Viktor increasingly interested in the subject. _Perhaps…_

"Could you see me if there is anything interesting between these 15 people?" He asks, twirling his favorite silver pen with his fingers.

While waiting for the answer, Viktor smiles as he sees his poodle approach him, but frowns as the dog suddenly stops and growls at the woman who has just come out of the bathroom.

"Vitya, you should teach your dog better." Irina Nikiforova, Viktor's wife and Pakhan of the St. Petersburg mafia, comments.

She, who is naked and using her towel to dry her blond hair, decides to ignore the poodle and walk towards her husband, completely ignoring the fact that he is on the phone. She sits on his lap, placing the towel on the table, and begins to slide her hands over his chest. Viktor just looks at her coldly.

" _Viktor? _" Georgi says, on the other end of the line. " _It appears that all 16 acquired the loan with the same employee. His name is Alexander Orlov._"

He goes on to write on a paper the name he has just heard, completely ignoring Irina, who begins to unzip his belt and unbutton his pants, stroking his penis over his underwear.

"Could you email me his file?" Viktor asks, raising his left hand and sliding his fingers into her right breast, circling her nipple. "I'm a little busy right now."

"Got it. Leave it to me." Georgi says, and Irina takes the cell phone from his hand and turns it off.

"It's time to stop working and focus on your wife, Vitya." She says, letting out a loud moan as he pinches her nipple. "Fuck me."

"Yes, Pakhan." Viktor says, pulling his big thick cock out of his underwear, which is already half hard because of her.

Irina lifts her hips and begins to sit on his cock, biting her lower lip as she sinks more and more, throwing her head back and closing her green eyes. Viktor starts to moan, feeling covered by her hot wet pussy. He grabs her hips and guides her movements, which get faster and faster.

"Faster!" She exclaims, and Viktor obeys.

Suddenly, before he could come inside her, she screams. Viktor, feeling her tremble upon him, realizes that she has reached her orgasm. That was fast, as always… She continues to ride him, certainly wanting another orgasm.

"I…" He begins to say and sees her let out a breath, stopping and rising from him.

"Thank you so much, Vitya," She says, grabbing the wet towel and walking away, heading back to the bathroom.

"Tsk," He uses his own hand in cock and starts to masturbate, trying to remember the sex he just had.

But his treacherous mind decides to remind him of Yuuri. Cute and kind Yuuri. _Cute, kind and sexy Yuuri. _Especially the moment he watched the cooks hips move gracefully. This pushes him to the limit and he comes in his stomach, biting his lip hard to make no sound and alert Irina. _She can't know about this. _Letting out a long breath, he wipes himself with tissues and looks out the window glass.

"Bye, Vitya. Don't wait for me. "Irina says, leaving the office and leaving him there, alone with Makka, who approaches and jumps on him, starting to lick the tears streaming down his cheeks.

Viktor hugs his poodle, his only true faithful companion, and cries. After all Viktor Nikiforov is nothing less than a slave whose existence belongs to Bratva and the actual Pakhan, although lately he's been doing her job. Their marriage is merely a formality forced by the former Pakhan to ensure that the mafia he worked hard to maintain is not destroyed by his spoiled, selfish daughter.

And Viktor, as busy as he is, has not yet noticed the absence of his wallet even 2 days ago that he ended up in Katsu. He looks at the name written on the paper and bites his lip. _Perhaps…_

"What do you think, Makka? Should I go after this Orlov guy? "He asks, and the poodle barks at him excitedly. "OK. I will, then. "

**~ x ~**

Yuuri owns a car. It was a gift he got this year and he likes it a lot. The vehicle is a four-door black UAZ pickup, very useful for transporting freshly purchased and newly purchased ingredients to your restaurant. But right now, he's not driving to shop. He is currently using his cell phone's GPS to guide him to any address.

As he approaches the address, he stops the car and turns on the two turn signals. Tucking the dark blue cap over his face, he reaches for a bag on the passenger seat and pulls out a thick dark blue _Pochta Rossii _(Russian Mail) package from a bag and a letter with a black seagull design. Soon, he gets out of his truck and approaches the address, wearing dark blue trousers, coat and gloves, black boots and a red scarf. Knocking twice on the door, he smiles at the girl who answers him.

"I have a delivery for Mrs. Natasha Ivanova?" He asks, using his cap to hide part of his face.

"Yes, it's me." She says, frowning.

"Would you mind showing me a document that proves this?" He asks, surprising her.

"Alright, come in, please," she said, closing the door behind him. "I'll be right back."

Soon she returns with herID, proving she is who he is looking for.

"Perfect," He says, handing her the package and letter. "Here it is. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to continue my deliveries. "

"Sure," she says, going to the door and opening it for him. "Thank you very much and happy new year to you."

"For you too, Madame." And he pulls away, returning to his truck.

**…**

Inside the house, Natasha Ivanova opens the letter, and when she reads it, her eyes widen and she puts her hand over her mouth

_Dear Mrs. Natasha Ivanova,_

_It has come to my knowledge that you and a few people have borrowed from a Sberbank agency with employee Alexander Orlov. You and others should have paid off your debts months ago, but it seems Orlov decided to forge new loans using your names and force you to repay those loans using information from the previous loan to make sure no one found it strange. Well, someone did found it strange._

_In the package that was delivered with this letter, there is the value of all the money you were forced to pay to the bank except the 500 rubles I took as payment for my services. Also, you no longer have to worry about getting more bank charges. Have a happy new year._

_Chaika,_

_A thief who serves society._

When she opens the package, she really finds plenty of money. She screams, startling her husband and children, who are soon surprised by what happened.

**…**

That night a single delivery man left 15 families who were struggling because of the bank very happy.

**…**

It is almost 8 pm when Yuuri returns to the restaurant, parking his car outside and starting to put in the ingredients he bought. Soon he arranges everything in the kitchen for later. Back in the truck, he takes a large bag of dog food and takes it inside.

" _Tadaima, Vicchan. _" Yuuri says, entering the room inside the restaurant.

He watches his poodle wake up from his nap and move towards him to lick at him, making him laugh.

"I know I know. Love you too." He says in Japanese, patting his head. "Are you hungry? Papa here brought you food. "

When he hears him talk about food, the mini - poodle starts barking and shaking his paws. Yuuri puts food and more fresh water for him, smiling to see him devour everything.

After packing, he takes a shower and prepares to open the restaurant. And then he ends up seeing the wallet that belongs to that man. Well, it's only been two days. He is not required to return to my restaurant. But that doesn't mean he's missing him either. Besides, there's still his wallet issue.

Suddenly, he hears his cell phone starts to vibrate. He notices that it is a message.

**Carmen**

_Culprit is missing._

Yuuri frowns, not expecting that. But he decides not to care, after all it doesn't matter anymore. His work is done.

**Arsene**

_It's ok. The job is done. _

**…**

When it's close to 10 pm, Chef Yuuri Katsuki opens his restaurant, smiling as he greets his first customers.

"Welcome to Katsu!"

**~ x ~**

"So, Alexander Orlov. I've heard that you've been forging loans to your clients." Viktor says, watching the black-haired man who is bowed, strapped to a chair. "Now, I'm quite curious to know what you did with all the money you got from them."

"I have no money," Alexander says, raising his bloody face and glaring at Viktor. "My safe was empty this morning, except for a white card with a strange design and the name Chaika. My bank account was also mysteriously cleared and before I was kidnapped by you, I found that some of the people I used have their debts paid off. "

"So you don't have anything else?" Viktor asks, lifting his cell phone and texting Georgi.

**...**

**Me (5 minutes ago)**

_Please double-check Orlov's information._

**Georgi**

_I was going to talk to you about that. Apparently he was recently robbed._

**Me**

_Can you do the math for how much he got from Yuuri Katsuki?_

**Georgi**

_Should I ask you why you are so interested in him?_

**Me**

_Shut up and do it._

**Georgi**

Fine. I'm doing it. I'll send the numbers in a moment.

**...**

"Tsk. Now you're just useless." He says, taking his pistol out of his belt.

"NO PLEASE!" Alexander shouts, but soon receives a bullet between the eyes.

Viktor notices something in his pocket and curiously decides to take it and see what it is. A white card with a black design and the name Chaika, as just described by Orlov.

**Chaika.**

_Seagull._

He decides to keep the card in his wallet, and begins to wonder about its absence when he decides to look for it in his office. _This… is not good._


End file.
